SI LUCY FUERA FUJOSHI
by lenore4love
Summary: Para los que no estan relacionados con el termino: Fujoshi significa literalmente "chica podrida" y se utiliza para denominar a las fans del yaoi... así que ya se lo imaginaran...


SI LUCY FUERA FUJOSHI…

Era otra tarde normal, común y bien corriente en el gremio más desastroso: FairyTail, en donde cierta maga celestial daba suspiros de cansancio recargada en la barra del gremio.

Y es que desde un tiempo atrás nuestra rubia protagonista no podía ver a sus amigos de la misma manera, y no, no estaba enamorada de ambos ni se disputaban en un dramático triangulo amoroso… algo peor había sucedido… Hacía aproximadamente un mes que Levi le había prestado un curioso comic, un "doujinshi yaoi" le había dicho la peliazul con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Con algo de desconfianza Lucy lo leyó, para cuando se había dado cuenta el estante que solía estar repleto de libros ahora era ocupado por un montón de doujins Yaoi y alguna que otra novela de "BL" (Boys Love) pero no se imaginaba a que grado podría llegar esa "inocente" fascinación por el amor entre chicos hasta que cierto día en el gremio vio a Natsu y a Grey, los saludó como de costumbre junto con Erza y se sentó tranquilamente a beber algo… fue cuando todo comenzó.

Como era rutina Grey y Natsu comenzaron una pelea, ¿la razón? Quién sabe, tan pronto empezaron a golpearse esta fue olvidada. Lucy miraba desde su cómoda silla como Gray lanzaba alguno que otro ataque a Natsu que lo esquivaba con habilidad

-¡no te muevas tanto flamitas!- Le regañó el moreno intentando darle al _dragon slayer_ que le regresaba los ataques con alguna que otra bola de fuego.

El manipulador del hielo entonces corrió hacia el pelirrosa y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago provocando que Natsu fuera a dar de espaldas al piso con Grey sobre él a punto de darle el golpe de gracia… o algo así se suponía tenía que ser pero a los ojos de cierta maga las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

CINE MENTAL DE LUCY:

_Grey corrió hasta Natsu dándole una patada en el estomago haciendo que este cayera en el piso, inmediatamente después el moreno se puso sobre el pelirrosa aprisionando las muñecas de este sometiéndolo contra el piso… acercando peligrosamente su rostro al otro que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el contacto del aliento tibio de Gray sobre sus labios…_

_-¿Te vas a dar por vencido o tengo que castigarte?- preguntó Gray con una sonrisa seductora sin soltar al otro._

_Natsu desvió la mirada avergonzado_

_-… se gentil por favor…- dijo en apenas un susurro con la voz cortada_

FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE LUCY

-ahhhhhhhhh ¡detenganse no pueden hacer esas cosas en público!- les regañó la rubia separando a ambos magos que se miraban con ojos asesinos

-Lucy tiene razón no pueden andar peleándose como si nada en donde sea- coincidió Erza

-Lucy, ¿Qué te pasa? estas toda roja y está saliendo sangre de tu nariz- le señaló Happy viendo las mejillas rojas de Lucy y el hilillo de sangre que se asomaba por su nariz producto de sus ensoñaciones

-ah… este no me pasa nada- dijo la rubia riendo con nerviosismo limpiándose la sangre y saliendo del lugar corriendo con el corazón tan acelerado que sentía que le iba a explotar.

Pero esa no fue la única vez que algo así sucedió.

Estaban en una misión, una no muy peligrosa, pero aun así tenían que tomar sus precauciones, Lucy suspiraba pues quería acabar con el trabajo lo antes posible para poder regresar a casa y darse un merecido baño, bueno eso estaba deseando hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó un estruendo llamando así la atención del equipo.

-chicos, tengan cuidado no sabes que pueda ser- le advirtió Erza cambiando su armadura por una de las múltiples que solía lucir

-ahhhh… pero ya no quiero seguir peleando- se quejó cansadamente Lucy desenrollando su látigo

-¡muy bien, vamos a derrotar a esa cosa para ir por algo de comer!- dijo animado Natsu a punto de emprender el camino pero fue detenido por Gray que lo tomó del brazo

CINE MENTAL DE LUCY PARTE 2:

_Gray tomó a Natsu por el brazo atrayéndolo hacia él_

_-no vayas… puede ser peligroso- le dijo el moreno en un tono de preocupación sin soltar al otro_

_-Gray…- dijo el pelirrosado _

_-¡no puedo dejar que nada te pase!- exclamó el manipulador del hielo con una mirada decidida acercando a Natsu a su cuerpo envolviéndolo en un confortable abrazo –por favor… deja que yo me encargue, no podría perdonarme si dejo que algo te suceda- le dijo haciendo más fuerte el contacto a la vez que Natsu correspondía el gesto…_

FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE LUCY PARTE 2.

-¡suéltame exhibicionista quiero ir a pelear!- le gritaba Natsu a Grey el cual lo sostenía de los hombros impidiéndole ir

-entonces lárgate a que te maten traga llamitas- le reclamó Gray soltándolo

-¡Natsu!- llamó entonces Lucy una vez más con sus mejillas sonrojadas acercándose al muchacho –hazle caso a Gray, él solo se preocupa por ti –le dijo en un tono serio tomándolo por los hombros

-no, por mi que se muera, no me importa en realidad- dijo Gray poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza en un gesto de desinterés

-Gray, eres un gran chico viendo por la seguridad de Natsu antes que la tuya- le felicitó ahora dirigiéndose al moreno

-pero te acabo de decir que no me interesa, hasta yo podría matarlo- contestó siendo triunfalmente ignorado por Lucy que estaba rodeada por un aura de color rosa de la cual podían jurar que había flores y corazones revoloteando a su alrededor

-Lucy ha estado algo rara estos días- comentó Happy viendo notando que la extraña aura se expandía cada vez un poco más.

Finalmente habían logrado salir vivos, sanos y salvos de la misión, aunque no podían decir lo mismo del lugar en donde se llevó a cabo la pelea, pero esas eran solo cosas sin importancia.

Regresaron a su querido gremio, haciendo de vez en cuando pequeños trabajos y regresaban por las noches para descansar o beber algo en compañía de sus compañeros mientras Lucy aun intentaba lidiar con sus cada vez más constantes alucinaciones.

-ya no puedo más con esta situación… ya ni siquiera puedo ver a Gray y a Natsu a la cara… si supieran las cosas que me imagino cuando los veo juntos…- sintió como su cara le ardía ante el solo recuerdo de su pervertida imaginación -¡ah Gray tiene la culpa por quitarse la ropa cada cinco minutos frente a Natsu!- recriminó la rubia. Es que siempre era lo mismo: cada vez que Gray se desnudaba Lucy no podía evitar imaginar un montón de escenas con un alto contenido sexual las cuales no serán descritas en este fic porque podrían vetarlo… o quedar con imágenes mentales que después solo podrán borrar con terapia psicológica.

El punto es que esa situación se estaba saliendo de control y el hecho de estar con esos dos casi todo el tiempo no ayudaba en mucho sin embargo sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una mesa rompiéndose.

-¡hoy será tú fin flamitas!- le amenazó Gray riendo socarronamente

-¡querrás decir el tuyo cubito de hielo!- le retó Natsu

-hay no… otra vez no…- se quejó Lucy cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-¡esperen!- se escuchó que una tercera voz interrumpía así que sin más remedio la rubia echó un vistazo solo para ver de quien se trataba

Gajeel se interpuso entre ambos eternos rivales mientras los fulminaba con la mirada

-yo seré quien le pelee con Salamander- declaró divertido… y una vez más lo inevitable sucedió

CINE MENTAL DE LUCY 3:

_Gajeel arrebató a Natsu del agarre de Gray tomándolo por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él_

_-Salamander es mío- dijo con voz retadora a Gray que cerraba sus puños con fuerza _

_-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de eso?- preguntó el moreno casi en un rugido de frustración_

_-porque es más que obvio, ¿No es así Salamander? Prefieres estar conmigo que con ese idiota…- preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a Natsu tomándolo por la barbilla clavándole sus ojos negros y bajando su mano hasta la cadera del otro que solo alcanzó a estremecerse a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un pálido rosa_

_-Si eso es lo que desea Natsu… no soy nadie para interferir en su felicidad…- dijo un derrotado Grey escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo y mordiendo su labio inferior para no dejar salir un grito de dolor._

FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE LUCY 3.

Lucy caminó con pasos decididos hasta donde estaba Gajeel y le soltó una bofetada

-¡cómo te atreves a hacer algo así!- le reclamó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas? Yo solo quiero pelear con Salamander- le reclamó Gajeel poniendo su mano en el lugar donde había sido golpeado

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de que estas interfiriendo en su felicidad?- dijo Lucy alzando la voz señalando a los dos magos a los cuales solo les apareció un gotita de sudor en la cabeza al igual que a todo al gremio, excepto por Levi que miraba enternecida la escena

-¿Felicidad?- preguntó el _dragon slayer _de metal

-claro que si, el pelear todos los días tan solo para poder tocarse o el hecho de discutir sin razón alguna para ver la sonrisa del otro, ¡esa es su felicidad! Y vienes tú como si nada queriéndosela arrebatar- explicó apasionadamente la maga

-ah… lo siento… no sabía que llevaran ese tipo de relación- se disculpó apenado el moreno. El semblante de Lucy se relajó y dibujó en sus labios una tierna sonrisa

-me alegra que lo hayas entendido y perdón por golpearte- también se disculpó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa; a mitad del camino se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho…

Lucy no se apareció en el gremio durante una semana entera gracias a lo avergonzada que estaba.

Así que su buena amiga Levi fue a visitarla ya que ni siquiera Erza sabía qué diablos le sucedía a la rubia.

La peliazul le dio como consejo que para poder desahogar todas esas fantasías acerca de sus dos amigos "expresándose su amor" tal vez podría escribirlas y publicarlas, así no solo serviría como alivio para su hiperactiva imaginación sino que hasta podía ganar algo de dinero.

Lucy decidió seguir el consejo, y unos meses después sus historias que salían semana tras semana se volvieron muy populares, aunque obviamente Lucy escribía bajo un pseudónimo y los nombres de los personajes principales eran ficticios.

Y fue así como Lucy hubiese vivido feliz para siempre si fuera una fujoshi… pero no lo es así que quédense tranquilos.

/

**JA JA JA JA JA ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE FIC TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLO, DE HECHO ESTA BASADO EN UN CAPITULO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE GENSHIKEN Y EN ALGUNAS EXPERIENCIAS MIAS (estoy tan enferma ¬_¬).**

**SI PREGUNTAN PORQUE NATSU ES EL UKE (pasivo) NO LO SÉ, SOLO SE DIERON ASÍ LAS COSAS. DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER n_n**


End file.
